Brasenie Columbine
) |gender=Female |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Lime |blood type= |affiliation= Master Mind |previous affiliation= |mark location=Back |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Master Mind Building |status=Active |relatives= |offense type=Curse |curse=Space |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice=Megumi Toyoguchi |english voice=Erin Fitzgerald |image gallery=yes }} (ブラセニ・コルンバイン Burazeni Korumbain) is an who wanders Earth Land to find a . As one of those created through the , she bears the title of Innocent Fate (純の命 Jun no Inochi). She was created by Black Arts user Mastery when her book was and eventually hitting him. As she blended with the human race with her arrogant attitude, she ultimately knew about the Black Wizard . Upon joining Master Mind, Brasenie became an assassin. Appearance Brasenie appears that of a young woman, with a curvaceous body and fair skin. Like most female characters, she has a voluptuous body and large breasts. Her extended, lime-green hair is tied at the end by two bands that overlap each other. Framing her face are two long bangs that reaches her chest. Her arms bear retractable blades that can be used for physical combat. Brasenie's typical outfit is composed of a blue, sleeveless, knee-length dress adorned with butterfly motifs. She also wears black knee-high socks that reveal her heels and toes, along with a pair of brown sandals. For her arms, she wears a pair of black open-finger gloves that reaches her forearm. Sometimes, she unties her hair to let it move freely and as time went by, her hair gained much more split ends. Take note that her appearance is slightly altered every time she changes her personality. Personality At first, Brasenie often gets irritated but seems to be easy to calm down. She doesn't care if someone gets offended by her speech and could be snobbish at times. She hates people with higher ranks than her except for Mastery and other . Brasenie is also shown to be incredibly loyal, especially to Mastery and other .An Innocent Fate Upon joining Master Mind and starting her career as an assassin, Brasenie had a major change in her personality. She started to become erratic and shows signs of psychosis; seen in her unpredictable mood swing. Along with the new persona, Brasenie became loud and straight to the point. Watching people suffering from her Curse is entertainment for Brasenie unlike her old personality where she avoids doing such activity. She frequently speaks about how she gets annoyed when people take up the "space" around her. She hates overcrowded places and the events when people get together. History Brasenie had her book kept in the library of the guild. Her book had a neat appearance, unlike the other books. It had the word "Zeref" written on the spine in red letters. The cover featured a black hole, referring to the Etherious contained in it. With no acceptance of defeat, flounced with rage and unknowingly into a forest down in . A Black Arts user named Mastery found the book as he was reminiscing in the forest. Mastery picked it up and read. Full of knowledge about Black Arts and how it was used to bring despair, he cast a Spell, leading to the creation of Brasenie.An Innocent Fate Fearing the , Mastery ordered her to find a place to stay and that he will be calling the Etherious in times of need. Brasenie obeyed her master and wandered the forest, eventually exiting in Yantara Town. Brasenie entered the place full of anger. She was displeased with the crowds of people taking up the space around her. Although Brasenie wanted to release her Curse, she tried to avoid it and keep her identity as an a secret. She roamed the streets to find shelter but nothing happened. However, she was able to overhear to some gossips around town about the Dark Guild in Yantara. She also overheard its name: Master Mind. Brasenie suddenly took a man into an alley and interrogated him about the Guild. The man commented on how she could become a prominent member of Master Mind. Hearing this, Brasenie was filled with hope and approached the Guild. The Master Mind building's door opened. Light entered the hall as the Dark Mages stared at Brasenie. She entered the hall and walked away from the guild members for she finds them "dirty" and "disgusting". Brasenie saw a man sitting at the bar. She quickly approached him, knowing he is the Guild Master for his flashy clothing. After a conversation about Brasenie's recruitment, the Master asked his female assistant to put the Guild Mark on Brasenie's back. Right after, a team returned to the building. Brasenie overhears their report about someone's assassination, which said team participated in. Brasenie Columbine, the new recruit, later participated in an assassination along with her new allies. She started to feel easy and erratic. Curse and Abilities Space (空間 (スペース) Kūkan): This Curse allows Brasenie to control space between objects. It also allows her to create and manipulate "space" from inside an object. Improper control of this Curse can lead to death, which can happen in many ways. Brasenie can also move objects with her hands by continuously manipulating the space around the object. Turning the ability on herself, Brasenie is also able to make herself float in midair using the space beneath her. It takes practice to fully perform this feat. The difficulty may be caused by the need to control the space beneath, above and beside the object. Simultaneous manipulation of the space around the target just causes "imprisonment". As such, Brasenie can imprison the target by making the space around it release a pushing force. The force keeps the target in place and if it is pushed to the fullest, the imprisoned target will be crushed and disappear instantly but the process takes time. Brasenie can also imprison and crush projectile attacks. However, instead of controlling space around the projectile or the attack's origin, she can simply expand space around her to bounce them off. Increasing space around the body also has another use; she can even increase the weight of her physical attacks but her evasiveness and agility will weaken. *'Singularity' (特異性 Tokuisei): Manipulating space, Brasenie causes targets to be pushed into one limited area. This area gets smaller as time goes on, crushing targets occupying it. Infinite distortion may occur inside as Brasenie wishes to. A serious concentration of energy must be done in order to use the Spell in success. Retractable Blades: Due to being an , Brasenie has unusual physical traits. As such, she possesses retractable elbow blades which she can extend and utilize for physical combat. The elbow blades have sharp ends which is enough to cut through metal. Enhanced Agility: As an , Brasenie bears heightened statistics, with her agility being the most prominent. She can move with flexibility and her jumps are very high. She often combines her Curse with a high jump, where she increases her weight before she lands on the target. Furthermore, she could slip through enemies with flexibility and attack them from behind. If Brasenie had a shorter height, her agility would become much more enhanced. Trivia *"Brasenie" came from the plant genus Brasenia. "Columbine" came from the plant of the same name. *Brasenie's clothing bears butterfly motifs. Butterflies serve as the personification of souls in Japanese folklore, and are seen as both good and bad omens in various cultures around the world. *Her voice sounds different every time she changes her personality due to the possibility of psychosis. Take note that her appearance slightly changes as well. References Approval This article has been approved by Ash9876. Category:Characters Category:Characters with an Alias Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Dark Mage Category:Dark Guild Member Category:Etherious